


Bathroom Break Down

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Roman goes to the bathroom to cool down after an argument with Logan, and finds the mean, emo boy crying in a stall.Turns out even bullies have feelings.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Bathroom Break Down

**Author's Note:**

> I dont usually write prinxiety content, but here ya go! PS this is unedited :D

Roman huffed and crossed his arms. He threw away any wrappers he had from lunch in a trash can, stowing a granola bar in his pocket for later snacking. He and Logan had gotten into another argument. He knew that Logan wasn't actually mad at him, just riled up and excited to argue with someone that wouldn't just push his points away like they did in the debate team. (No one really took him seriously. He was only a sophomore, after all.)

He walked into the bathroom to cool down, splash some water on his face, and just breathe when he heard something.

Or some _ one.  _

He quickly glanced under the door to the biggest stall and caught sight of the ratty, old combat boots that Anxiety wore everywhere. (Roman had scoffed when he first heard the nickname. C’mon, Anxiety? Well, it was all they knew of him, besides the fact he had been quite an asshole over the years.) 

Come to think of it, said bully had been suspiciously quiet the last couple of days. (Roman had just thanked the heavens for the peace and dismissed it.) 

Another quiet sob pulled him out of his thought process. He stared at the stall door. He was quite exhausted from the argument with Logan and didn't want to get into another fight but… 

“Anxiety?” Roman knocked lightly on the door.

“Fuck off Janus.” Came a gravely reply. “I know you're just here to laugh.”

“...who's Janus?” 

Anxiety was silent, probably confused or embarrassed he had the wrong person.

“It's Roman. And I swear to god if you don't open this door I’m going to crawl underneath it.”

“Jeez you don't need to do that.” Anxiety mumbled. Shifting was heard from the other end and the stall door opened slightly.

“...You look like shit.” Anxiety was wearing a baggy, oversized hoodie with the hood flipped up. Whatever eye makeup he had been wearing was leaving trails of tears and black eyeshadow down his face. His signature bangs were stringy and sweaty and his eyes were red and puffy from crying and irritation. Anxiety huffed an empty laugh and slid back down the wall to sit.

“Wow, I didn't notice.” 

“What's wrong?” Roman sat down in front of him, a foot or so away so he wouldn't feel cramped or trapped.   
“Why do you care? I've been an asshole to you and your friends since like, what, sixth grade?” He spit back, curling more into his hood if possible.

Roman sighed. “Because you probably feel like shit as well as look like shit, and if Patton has taught me anything, it's that everyone needs a friend sometimes.”

Anxiety stared at him. Roman stared right back. He swore he could see tears filling his eyes again until he huffed and crossed his arms.

“That's...really cheesy.”

“What's wrong?” Roman tried again.

“I don't need your pity.”

“This isn't pity. Tell me what's wrong, Anxiety.”

Anxiety’s eyes flicked around and landed on the granola bar in Roman’s pocket. “I'll tell you what's wrong if you give me that.”

Roman glanced down at his pocket and took the bar out. He shrugged and handed it to him. “Have at it.”

Anxiety took it and tore off the wrapper, eating it quickly as if Roman would change his mind and take it back. Roman raised an eyebrow at the boy but shrugged. 

Anxiety glanced back up at Roman. “I'm just...having a bad day.” He mumbled half-heartedly.

“It must be a really bad day to break down in the bathroom.” Roman moved next to him and he shrugged.

“Not really. I have worse days, I just don't cry and whine about them all the time.”

Roman nodded, thinking. “You know it's perfectly fine and dandy to do that, right?”

Anxiety scoffed. “Not where I live. ‘Boys can't cry, it's too girly. Boys don't have panic attacks, it's too vulnerable.’” He quoted.

“I cry all the fucking time.” Roman chuckled. “I don't think it's girly at all. Or stupid.”

Anxiety shrugged and rubbed his eyes and chewed absently on the bar. “Still…”

Roman glanced over him again. Whoever this was wasn't the asshole who pushed Patton into his locker for spare change, or who tripped Logan in the hall for being a nerd. This was the boy behind that mean, cold persona. He wrapped an arm around Anx-the boy’s shoulders.

He stiffened as Roman put his arm around him and looked up. “...what the hell are you doing?”

“Giving you the comfort you obviously need.” Roman responded, rubbing his arm. “May I ask you for your name?”

He hesitated and his eyes drifted away. After a moment of silence he finally spoke.   
“You can call me Virgil.”

“Virgil?” Roman smiled softly. He tried his hardest not to laugh at Virgil’s name.

“It's stupid, I know-”

“It's a wonderful name.”

“...you think so?” Virgil looked back at Roman and cautiously leaned into his hug a bit more.

“I do.” Roman nodded at him.

“Um. Well, thanks, I guess.” He finished the granola bar and stuffed the wrapper in his pocket. Roman chuckled.

“You’re welcome.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Virgil almost falling asleep in Roman’s arms. The bell rang but the two didn't move for a moment.

“...can I have another granola bar?” He mumbled into Roman’s sleeve. Roman rolled his eyes. 

“Sure. You stay here though, okay? You're not leaving this bathroom until we fix your face.”

Virgil chuckled. “Alright, fine.”

Roman stood up and patted Virgil’s head. “I'll be back soon with food and makeup, just sit tight.”

Virgil nodded, fixing his hood from where it slipped down as he watched Roman skip away. Was this what it was like to have a friend? Acquaintance, as least? Virgil hummed, a smile gracing his face. 

_ I think I like it. _

  
  



End file.
